Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x-4y = -3$ $6x+12y = 9$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-4y = -3$ $-4y = 2x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{2}x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x+12y = 9$ $12y = -6x+9$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{2}x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.